The Karate Kid ( Love at first sight )
by BrendaLaRusso
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice.


Tina was 15, she had pale blue eyes, and long blonde hair. It was 1984, and she was wearing her favorite pink shirt, with shorts, and blue converse. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She didn't really get along with others, she liked to keep to herself. It's probably because of how her parents treated her. Well, how her mother treated her. Tina's mother was 46 and she was going onto her 5th marriage since Tina was born. Tina was abused, sexually, by all of her mother's "boyfriends". When Tina would tell her mother about incidents about her "stepfathers" touching her, her mother would laugh, and hit her for accusing an "innocent" person.  
Tina didn't really get good grades, because of her problems at home. It seems that she needed help on a lot of subjects. Well, back to the story. It was a really hot Sunday afternoon, so she decided to go to the grocery store, it seemed to be the only store that had air conditioning. She'd see a lot of her classmates just lagging in there just for the cool air. School had just restarted. To be exact it started two weeks ago, the date was August 30th, 1984.  
The girls at Tina's school, didn't really like her because they thought she was a freak because she would go to school, with cuts on her arm. ( She cut herself, she didn't really have a choice.) So, she tried keeping a distance. People wouldn't really mess with her. The only girls that would were Ali, Susan, and Barbara. They were the "popular" girls, and all the boys were inlove with them. They were the "It" girls. Every girl wanted to be one of them.

They were at the frozen food section when Tina walked into the grocery store, Super Foods. The manager knew her, so she called out to Tina, " Good afternoon, Tina." Tina nodded and smiled. As soon as she saw the girls, she had a rush of urgency, and she NEEDED to get out of Super Foods as soon as she could. But it was too late, " Oh look, it Tina the Hyena is here," Ali called out. "I'm supposing she's here to buy some dog food," Barbara said menacingly. "Can you guys just leave me alone for one day?" Tina was getting tired of the same old threats and mean words. "Oh, you want us to leave you alone," Susan cried out. Tina was about to leave, when Ali grabbed Tina by the ponytail, "Where do you think you're going?" Tina tried getting out of her grasp, only to find the grasp tighter. With a tug, Ali brought Tina closer to her. Ali was tall, with short blonde hair, and a body everybody wanted. Tina yelped, and that's when the store manager came and broke the "fight" apart. "You girls need a better hobby to find, Tina, leave.. I'll call their parents." With that, Tina went running to the tree she'd always sit under.  
The tree was her only friend, you could say. There were carvings in the tree, not very legible though. It was all peaceful and quite. All that she could her was the birds in the trees, and the cool breeze. She wanted it to stay that way forever, until she heard a familiar laughter. It was Ali and her group of friends, back to torment Tina. She was tired of getting bullied, but she couldn't do much about it because she was petite. She tried sneaking off, but Ali said, " I know you're out there Hyena.. We're going to get you back you little bitch." Tina was never called a "bitch" before, and it hit her like a ton of knives. She knew it wasn't a good idea to run so she decided to stand up to the girls she was terrified of.  
( Tina's P.O.V)  
My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. How could I tell off these girls? I wanted to get out of there, anywhere would be ok, even at my house. I was starting towards them, Ali called out, "Oh, look, the hyena is ready to pounce." All the girls giggled. How was that joke even funny? I felt flustered. I started, "Can you guys tell me-" I was cut off. I was pushed to the ground, I felt the concrete pierce into my hands. It didn't really hurt considering the fact that I cut. At that moment, I heard a voice.  
"Daniel-San, go check girl." I had no idea who "Daniel-san" was and I had no idea where that accent came from. It seemed as though, I've passed out.  
(Daniel's P.O.V)  
She was laying on the ground. She seemed hurt. She was very VERY pretty, I must say. Her pale blue eyes, were like looking into stars. I would say I fell in love with her, like, love at first sight, kind of thing. I felt like in one of those cheesy movies. But, I'm starting to sound like a girl. C'mon. Let's say I liked her very much at that moment.


End file.
